


The Walking Dead Time-Line for season one and two

by thelongcon (rainer76)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Meta, Other, Time-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainer76/pseuds/thelongcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came out of a discussion on a comm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead Time-Line for season one and two

**Author's Note:**

> Rough and dirty time-line, open for amendments and discussion, if you see or remember something I missed please wave your hand, resource for fan-fiction.

Walking Dead Time-Line

 

Dr. Jenner, ep 1x05

"Wildfire started a 194 days ago, it's been 63 days since the global outbreak."

 

 

 

1x01 – Days Gone By

Day one and day two.  (Time-shift – killing the zombie girl, opening scene occurs on day two, then flashes back)  Rick wakes up in hospital, makes his way outside then returns to his empty home. He’s knocked unconscious by Duane, and spends the night at Morgan’s house.  Following morning, gathers his guns from the police station, heads to Atlanta, he’s swarmed by a herd and takes shelter in a tank.

 

1x02 - Guts

Occurs on day two. Rescued by Glenn, he meets Andrea, Merle, T-Dog, Jacqui and Morales, they make their way out of the city, leaving Merle behind.

 

1x03 – Tell it to the Frogs

Begins on day two - ends on day three.

Rick reunites with his family, meets the rest of the group, falls asleep with Lori in their tent.

Following morning, he encounters Daryl, tells him about Merle and returns to Atlanta, they discover the hand on the rooftop by mid-morning.

 

1x04 – Vatos

Occurs mid-afternoon on day three 

Daryl tracks his brother, the others follow, Glenn’s kidnapped, stand-off with the Vatos crew, transport stolen followed by the jog home at dusk, ep finishes with the shoot-out at camp at night.

 

1x05 – Wildfire

Occurs early morning on day four

Burying the bodies the following morning, they opt to leave the quarry, separate from Morales, leave Jim behind, and arrive at the CDC the same night

 

1x06 – TS-19

Begins on the night of day four when Jenner opens the doors, concludes the next day

Celebrating with wine, showers, and blood samples, the group wind up with hangovers the following morning.  Realising the CDC is about to self-destruct, they leave at haste, both Jacqui and Jenner remain behind.

 

Season one  - six episodes told over five days - using Jenner’s time-line Rick woke up (roughly) around day 59 of the outbreak.

 

Season two

 

“We lost one of our own the day before last.”  Season two begins exactly two days after season one concluded, if you’re familiar with the deleted scenes, then you know where they spent the night between 1x06 and 2x01

 

2x01 – What Lies Ahead – (Day 1 &2)

Takes place over the course of two days.

Day one: say a half day travel by vehicle until they hit the road block in episode one, Sophia runs, Rick gives chase, Daryl starts tracking mid afternoon, they both turn up empty-handed and return to the RV at sunset.

 

Day two starts the following morning with them picking up the trail, arrive at church mid-morning, the group splits up, Carl’s shot shortly after.

 

2x02 – Bloodletting – (Day 2)

Begins mid-way through the second day

Rick running through the fields, Lori and co. continue beating the bush.  Rick arrives at Hershel’s with Shane and Otis following.  Maggie is sent to look for the others.  Otis and Shane volunteer for school-medical supply run. Sunset arrives at the farm along with Lori’s arrival.  Dusk hits when Shane and Otis approach the school, still dusk when Daryl raids Merle’s stash, looking for antibiotics for T-Dogs arm.  Night-time arrives with Otis and Shane firing off flares as a distraction at the school.

 

2x03 -  Save the Last One – (Day 2)

Occurs entirely on the night of the second day

(Time-shift) Shane cutting his hair – then flashes back to him and Otis running through the corridors of the high-school earlier in the night. The group is split between the house and the road, all scenes occur in darkness, Glenn and T-Dog arrive at Hershel’s farm, Shane arrives with medical supplies and spins his tall tale regarding Otis.  Carl stabilises – the clock in the Greene family kitchen reads as ten to one in the morning.  Shane is given Otis’ clothes and directed upstairs by Maggie – cue him shaving his hair

 

2x04 – The Cherokee Rose – (Day 3)

Occurs on day three – the next few episodes run consecutively.

 

2x05 – Chupacabra – (Day 4)

(Time-shift) Depicting Shane and Lori witnessing the city being napalmed.

Rest of the episode occurs on day four.

 

2x06 – Secrets – (Day 5)

Occurs on day five

 

2x07 – Pretty Much Dead Already – (Day 6)

Occurs entirely on the morning of day six – within a few scant hours.

Glenn tells everyone about the walkers in the barn, major dispute among the group, Daryl tries to head out again after the fight with Shane, Carol stops him.  Rick helps Hershel wrangle some walkers into the barn.  Dale hides the guns from Shane, firing him up even more so when there are walkers nearby, massacre at the barn occurs.

 

2x08 – Nebraska – (Day 6)

Day six still:  and the episode follows on directly from the last scene. 

Andrea covers Sophia’s face with a blanket, Daryl keeps Carol company in the RV – clock reads as ten to eleven in the morning.   Andrea, T-Dog and Shane dig the graves, Carol refuses to attend the funeral, Hershel leaves the farm, Rick and Glenn give chase. Lori decides to follow, hits a walker and crashes the car.  Two guys walk into a bar and Rick shoots them dead.  Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog burn the remaining walker bodies from the barn massacre.

 

2x09 – Triggerfinger (Day 6 & 7)

Day six still – now a night scene

Lori wakes up in the wreckage of the car, Tony and Dave’s friends arrive at the bar, at dinner the group on the farm realise Lori is missing. Gunfight at the ok coral continues, Shane chases Lori, Hershel and Rick save Randall, Shane finds Lori on the road, Carol tries to convince Daryl to come back to camp rather set up in the fields, Shane reveals the pregnancy to everyone.

 

Day seven -  morning breaks

Rick and co return with Randall, Beth has fallen into a withdrawal/coma.  Debate among the group as to what to do with Randall

“He won’t be on his feet for a week” – Hershel.

“When he’s well we’ll drive him out, hand him a canteen, and send him on his way.” – Rick

Rick and Lori compare bruises from the previous night, Lori warns him Shane is turning dangerous.

 

2x10 – 18 Miles Out – (Day 14)

(Time-jump)

“Been waiting a week until we do this” – Shane.

Rick and Shane are busy scrambling for their lives, along with a now semi-healed Randall.

Beth, one week later, and still in bed, is considering suicide, but doesn’t want to die alone, asks Maggie to do it with her.

Rick and Shane sort out their differences – so to speak – and Rick says he’s going to take the night to decide Randall’s fate now they’re aware Randall knows the Greene family and the location of their home.

 

2x11 – Judy, Jury, Executioner – (Day 15)

Daryl ‘interrogates’ Randall the following morning

“I’ve thought about it all night”, Rick

Dale has the afternoon to convince everyone to stop the execution, unsuccessfully, Rick is swayed by Carl instead, Randall’s life is spared but Dale dies.

 

2x12 – Better Angels – (Day 16)

Begins with Dale’s funeral and the clearing out of nearby walkers, finishes with Shane releasing and killing Randall, Rick killing Shane, and then Carl killing Shane again because that kid gets it done.

 

2x13 – Beside the Dying Fire – (Day 16 & 17)

(Time-jump) Zombies following the sound of a chopper (same chopper Rick saw at the start of season one??? walking en masse until they reach Hershel’s farm days later,  where they overhear Carl’s gunshot.

Night scene continues with Rick and Carl walking through the fields

Farm swarmed by the dead, everyone scatters and re-gathers on the highway the following morning.  That night, Rick reveals he knew everyone was infected since they left the CDC, courtesy of Jenner.

 

 

From start to finish, the story of season one and two is told in less than 23 days.

Three and four is where it starts to get trickier - and the lapses in time more jumbled.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
